


Everyone Has Hands

by WakeYourPyscheUp



Series: Reddie Oneshots [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boarding School, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, I Love the Losers Club (IT), Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Short, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeYourPyscheUp/pseuds/WakeYourPyscheUp
Summary: In an all boys boarding school it's not uncommon for boys to find unconventional ways to pass the time.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652437
Kudos: 31





	Everyone Has Hands

**Author's Note:**

> WOW EREN POSTING? EREN MAKING CONTENT? HE'S ALIVE?

Richie sat up and stretched, sighing contently at the crack of his shoulder. Beside him his roommate slept soundly, still recovering from their...activities. Richie grinned, slithering back down into the covers to drape himself over Eddie. He began planting kisses down the boy’s spin, eagerly awaiting his return to the living. When Richie found a dark bruise and pressed Eddie finally woke up, mumbling an  _ ow  _ under his breath before turning over so Richie’s head was just above his stomach. The shorter boy frowned and looked away, cheeks a bright red. The sight just made Richie laugh and kiss along his hip bones. Eddie’s skin was so soft, like a girls. 

_ At Darwin’s School for Boys we strive to raise your young boy into the best man he can be. The man is the pillar and strength of his house, and through our academic programs your son will leave with his foundation.  _

They had a good ten minutes before the matron would come waking everyone up for breakfast. Luckily enough the only other boy in their room was Stan and he’d given up by now on stopping them. Richie had influenced him a little by buying Stanley a Walkman and audio books on bird types, sure. 

Enough of Stan however. Richie pushed himself up so he and Eddie were face to face and began kissing along his jawline. One of his hands trailed behind Eddie to massage his back, hopefully he wouldn't limp bad enough that anyone would notice. Though...Richie didn’t mind the thought of some of the other boys knowing who Eddie belonged to. The prettiest boy at their school, all Richie’s. Eddie choked on a laugh when Richie’s hand traveled up his torso and started dancing over his ribs. The smaller teen struggled and giggled, failing to push him away. 

“ _ Richie!  _ C’mon! Stop-Ah-stop it you ass!” 

Richie just snorted, dropping his hands and leaning down to kiss the smile off Eddie’s face. Eddie returned the kiss, humming into Richie’s mouth. There we go, all that angry pouting gone. There was little that Richie disliked more than his Eds upset. 

“You’re gonna get us caught Rich,”

“Who cares?” RIchie mumbled, smoothing his hands over everywhere he could touch. “God Eds, you shoulda been born a lady, I’d marry you on the spot,” Eddie smacked him lightly for that one, pushing Richie toward the ladder down to his own bed. 

“I think I dodged a bullet,”

Richie stuck out his tongue, swinging a leg over the bunk bed railing. “You’re so mean Eds,”

Eddie threw an arm over his head, stretching so his blanket fell down his body and exposed all his pale, freckled skin. “You love it,” 

“Are you two done?” Stan complained from his bed. “You’re about 10 seconds away from the matron kicking you out and me letting her,”

Richie flipped Stan off and clicked open his dresser, throwing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt up to Eddie. Eddie thanked him quietly, unlike Richie he had the shame to look embarrassed. He looked really cute when he blushed, the boy was so pale it turned his whole face and even shoulders red. 

A pillow smacked into Richie’s back, making him jump. He spun around on Stan and shook his finger at him. 

“Don’t hit me! I’ve done nothing to deserve this!”

“Oh please, your existence is a crime,” 

Richie let out an offended noise, picking up the pillow thrown at him. Stan quickly picked up another off his bed, holding it up in challenge. 

The one good thing about going to a boarding school was the food. It was much better than anything he’d probably get at public school, not that he’d been in public school very long. Richie’s behavior was deemed too much practically the first day he entered that kindergarten classroom. Bill poked at his sandwich, frowning. 

“When do you think we’ll get pizza for lunch again?” Bill asked. 

Eddie shook his head. “Pizza is terrible for you, all that grease? Causes _ so  _ much acne, and acne can become cysts and tumors,” He took a bite of his own food, eyebrows drawn like he was trying to shut himself up. Richie smiled, leaning forward on his elbow. 

_ Eddie. Eddie Eddie Eddie.  _

The school taught ages 10-18, Eddie had been enrolled by his mother as soon as he reached the requirements. Richie could still remember his first day there, how the only one who could keep up with his energy was the short angry teen sitting across from him now. They’d been conjoined at the hip since they were assigned to be roomies. It was fate honestly. 

“You don’t like pizza?” Mike asked. Eddie looked over at him, blinking. 

“Well-“

“You do, don’t you?” Bill accused. “Hypocrite,”

“Hey! I’m not!” 

Bill glanced over at Mike. “Remember when Eddie told uh-us-s that video games rot your brain then played them for a week s-strah-straight?” 

“I do,”

“It was a really good game,” Eddie replied defensively. The boys just laughed. 

“Ya know Eds I can think of a couple better ways to spend your time, your mom and I were just exploring a few the other night,” Richie drawled, snatching a fry off Eddie’s plate. Eddie slapped his hands away.

“You disgust me Richie,” 

Apparently not enough. Richie popped the fry into his mouth and leaned back, letting the conversation in the cafeteria drown out around him. He wondered how Ben and Bev were doing at the girls’ school, probably having an awful time. At least they had each other. Richie perked up at Bill mentioning the girls' school and tried to mentally catch up to their conversation. 

“...at Greta’s parents’ place,”

“I don’t know if going to some party at Greta’s is a good idea,” Stan butted in. “She doesn’t normally hang with the greatest people,” 

“It’s our chance to talk to some girls,” Bill argued. “I th-think it’s about time we start dating, I mean, sic-sixteen and I haven’t even had my fur-first kiss?” 

“Well don’t get your tongue in a twist about it Billiam,” Richie teased, leaning back in his chair so he was balanced on two pegs. “Personally, I get enough action from Eddie’s mom so-“

Eddie kicked him under the table, causing Richie’s chair to slam back down onto all four pegs.

“Don’t do that Richie you’re going to crack your head open,”

“You agree with me, right Eddie?” Bill tried. “Mike?”

Mike just half-shrugged, pushing around his food with his fork. 

“Girls carry shit like STDs, I heard Patrick got herpes the last time he slept with one,” Eddie rambled, pointing a hand at Bill. “Not to mention teen pregnancy, you should only be sleeping with someone you’re married to, in the Bible-“

“Corinthians 6:18-20 says ‘Flee from sexual immorality. Every other sin a person commits is outside the body, but the sexually immoral person sins against his own body,’” Richie finished. “We know,” 

“Whatever,” Eddie grumbled. Richie just smiled. 

_ Hypocrite.  _

Stan sighed. “Christians, so strict,”

“It’s a good thing,” 

“Mhm,”

“Not a sing-single one of you want to go to the party with me?” Bill practically begged. 

Eddie looked at Richie, who raised an eyebrow in return. They could go together, Eddie would keep Richie from doing anything too stupid and Richie would keep Eddie from instinctively sanitizing the whole house. Richie tilted his head just slightly, suggesting that maybe they should. Eddie bit the inside of his cheek then sighed, waving his hand. 

“Richie and I will go,” 

“Now I have to, don’t I?” Stan complained. Bill just laughed, mood elevating. 

“I knew you guys would, Mike?” 

Mike scratched his head. “If everyone else is…”

“Great!” Bill wrapped an arm around Stan’s shoulders, squeezing him. “I’m so ex-excited!” 

A party. That meant drinking and probably drugs. Drunk Eddie. Richie smirked, sinking down into his chair so he could nudge Eddie’s foot with his. The boy frowned, glaring at him, but nudging back nonetheless. 

The night of the party couldn’t come quick enough. Richie spent at least an hour trying to decide out of what little normal clothes he had what he was going to wear. Eddie and Stan weren’t much help, they both wore the same shit they wore to school anyways. Sweaters, button-ups, and khaki pants. They were lucky it looked good on them. 

“Eds, how about this one?” RIchie turned to his best friends, striking a pose. “You too Stanley, thoughts?”

“You look like a white dad,” Stan droned. Richie frowned, looking down at his clothes. 

“Here, Rich,” Eddie came up and pushed the button up off his shoulders, replacing it with Richie’s leather jacket. It looked good against his white shirt, better. “There,”

“Thanks Eds! Think I’ll snatch a date with this?” 

Eddie just rolled his eyes. “You already have one,”

“I do?” Richie tilted his head at Eddie, confused. The boy made a face, waving his hand between them. 

“Me, asshole,” 

Richie laughed. “Eds, we can’t go as a date we’re two boys,” 

Eddie’s face fell at that and Stan took a step back, retreating to go get his wallet together. 

“The fuck do you mean by that Richie?” 

“I  _ mean,”  _ Richie stepped up to Eddie, cupping his chin. “You’re adorable, and I love you, but two guys can’t love each other like  _ that,  _ ya know? What we have is different, sure, but you're still a boy,” 

Eddie slapped his hand away, chest heaving. “Is that-are you serious?” 

Richie pulled back. Eddie was...upset? He thought they’d been on the same page. Richie had never lied to him or anything. “Eds-“

“No Richie, fuck you,  _ FUCK YOU!”  _ Eddie snatched up his fanny pack and stormed out of their dorm, slamming the door behind him. Richie stood stock still, staring blankly at the now closed door. Eddie wasn’t...gay was he? No, no way. Eddie was a hardcore Christian. Richie had told him he loved him, Eddie normally liked that. He hadn’t been lying either, really, what Eddie and Richie had was different then they’d ever have with girls. 

“Not going to chase after him?” Stan asked, oddly quiet. 

Richie swallowed, sterling himself. “We’ll see him at the party won’t we?”

Stan glanced at the door. “Hopefully,” 

“He’ll...cheer up,”

“Hopefully,”

“Stop saying that,” 

Stan scoffed, grabbing Richie’s wrist and pulling him along. “C’mon idiot,”

Greta’s house was huge. Her parents, the Bowie’s, owned a huge pharmaceutical chain that made millions. Richie felt out of place just in the entrance hall, even when the mansion was full of drunk, rambunctious teenagers. You’d think that would be his dream of a scene. Stan kept a hand on him the whole way to where their friends were standing, much like a mother who keeps her rowdy son on a backpack leash. 

(Richie would know, he used to have a backpack leash) 

Bev was the first to see them, jumping on Richie the instant he was near enough. Her curls tickled against his chin, making the boy laugh. 

“Hey Bevvie! Ben!” Richie looked past her at the boy they never got to see due to his...well. “You’re looking flat,”

Ben placed a hand over his chest, smoothing it down. “Thanks Rich,” 

“C’mon Trashmouth!” Beverly complained, poking his cheek. “Don’t make it weird!”

“I’m not!” 

“It took you two forever,” Bill commented, looking between them. “I almost got whi-whiplash seeing Eddie walk in here alone,” 

Ah yes! Eddie! Richie lowered Bev back down to the ground. “Where is he?” The boy glanced around their little group, Eds nowhere to be seen. 

“He went off to get another drink,” Mike answered. “He looked upset,”

“I wonder why,” Stan droned, taking a drink Ben offered him. 

“Richie,” Bill narrowed his eyes. “What did you do?”

The boy threw his hands up in the air, laughing. “I didn’t do anything! We just had a misunderstanding,”

“Whatever the misunderstanding was, I side with Eddie,” Beverly joked. 

“You always do,” Richie shot back, rolling on his feet. “Did any of you grab me a drink?”

The losers exchanged looks. 

“No, looks like you’ll have to go get one, sorry Rich,” Mike smiled kindly at him, patting Richie’s shoulder. He eyed the boy warily. This was a trap, he could tell already. They wanted him to make up with Eddie before they actually partied, the jerks. 

“Damn, I see how much you all care about ol’ Tozier,” He turned and started toward the kitchen, ignoring Bev’s catcalls about him,  _ getting his man.  _ Eddie wasn’t his man, he was his best friend. There was a difference. 

Eddie wasn’t at the drink counter, whether that was good or bad was yet to be solved. Richie poured himself something strong, eyeing the large crowd. He frowned and pushed through to another main room, becoming increasingly more upset when he realized Eddie was absolutely nowhere to be found. The boy returned to his group of friends, constantly checking around the house as he went. 

“I can’t find Eddie,”

“He wasn’t in the kitchen? Maybe he’s using the bathroom,” Ben tried. Stan looked at Richie, expression indecipherable. 

“He’s been gone too long to have been in the bathroom this whole time,” Mike muttered. Richie stiffened. Was Eddie having a panic attack? There were a lot of people, a lot of germs. Fuck.

“Hold this,” Richie handed Bill his drink, not waiting for a response before rushing to the stairs up to the second floor. He checked every door, anxiety only increasing when there was still no sight of Eddie. He froze outside one door, straining his ears. He laughed. Inside the room he could hear what sounded like making out. That room definitely wasn't worth-

One of the teens inside the room laughed, they sounded worryingly like…

No.

_ No. _

Even if it was Eddie, Richie should be happy right? His friend was getting-

_ No, he was far from happy.  _

Richie pulled the door open, Eddie and some boy,  _ some boy,  _ pulling apart. Eddie’s cheeks burned bright red and his new friend hurried to throw his shirt back on. Eddie, his Eddie, looked at the boy, grabbing his wrist.

“Hey, Daniel wait, it’s just Richie,”

_ Just Richie.  _

Daniel faltered. “He…”

“Knows I like boys,”

“Oh,” Daniel smiled awkwardly. “Uh, hi Richie you kinda-”

“Get out,”

“What?” Daniel’s smile wilted. 

“I said get out, 

The blonde swallowed, hurrying out the door. Eddie got up to follow him but was stopped by Richie closing the door and locking it. Slowly Eds sat back down.

“Rich?”

Richie’s hand tightened around the door handle, his whole body shaking. 

“Richie, are you okay?”

He let out a cruel laugh, letting go to cover his face with his hands. “ _ Am I okay?” _

Eddie crossed his arms. “If you’re made about Daniel, you told me we’re not dating right? It shouldn’t matter who I get with,”

Richie parted his fingers to look at Eddie, taking in the furious and hurt look in his eyes. “I did, but- Eds, I’m the only  _ boy  _ you can sleep with!” He dropped his hands and marched up to the bed so he was standing in front of Eddie. “I don’t care if you sleep with girls, but you  _ can’t,  _ you can’t with another boy!”

“Oh, so if you’d walked in and I was fucking a girl it’d be fine,”

Richie saw red. “No! No it wouldn’t!”

Eddie stood up, making Richie stumble back. “Make up your fucking mind Rich! You can’t control what I do then run off and screw whoever you’d like!”

“I don’t-”

“You don’t what Richie!”

“I DON’T WANT TO SLEEP WITH ANYONE ELSE!” Richie felt tears well up in his eyes. It was true, he’d always assumed he and Eddie would eventually get girlfriends but he never...he only ever wanted Eddie. Eddie...Eddie was his...his...Richie swallowed. “Eddie what the fuck,”

His friend softened, looking down at the carpet. He mumbled something too quiet for Richie to hear. 

“I’m sorry Eds but you’re gonna have to-”

“I said I’m sorry, I just wanted...I thought you’d just been playing me, I wanted to stop feeling bad, stop thinking about it,” Eddie wiped his eyes. “I’m so sorry Richie,” 

“ _ Eds,”  _ Richie wrapped the boy up in a hug, kissing his head. “I’m sorry I made you feel bad,” Eddie just nodded against his chest, returning his embrace. “Now never touch anyone else ever again,”

The smaller boy snorted, though it was wet with tears. “I can’t even high-five people?”

“Absolutely not,” Richie snuck his hands up Eddie’s back. “Every inch is mine,”

“This is getting possessive.”

Richie didn't reply. 

“ _ Richie,” _

“Okay, you can high-five people,”

“Thank you,”

Richie pulled back, meeting Eddie’s lips for a kiss. He tightened one arm around Eddie’s waist, pressing into the kiss like it was capable of removing every touch that  _ Daniel  _ had put on  _ his  _ Eds. 

“You better not start denying all this tomorrow,” Eddie warned into the kiss. “I’ll kill you Tozier,”

Richie smiled, pecking Eddie on the lips playfully. “I’d never deny you anything my love,”

“ _ Sure,”  _

“Really, though considering your…” Richie tilted Eddie’s chin, looking over his soft features. “Beauty, I’d argue this doesn’t make me a fag,” 

Eddie groaned, shaking out of his grasp. “Richie, that’s it, that’s the problem,”

“What?”

His friend pulled off his shirt, exposing all his pretty pale skin. “Richie I’m a man, not a girl, I’m never gonna be a girl,” Eds took Richie’s hand and pressed it against his pec, Richie’s tanner fingers standing out starkly against his skin. Richie gulped. “You can like me,”

“That’s-“ Richie laughed, running his fingers down to trace Eddie’s ribs. “It’s different,”

“It’s not,”

“It is!”

“I’ve never liked anyone like I like you,” 

“So?” Eddie moved closer. “Boys can love boys,” 

His fingers paused. He loved Eddie, he loved Eddie a lot...but it was different. If they were...gay...that’d make it wrong wouldn’t it? 

“What happened to Leviticus?”

“Fuck Leviticus,” Eddie smiled warmly, kissing Richie’s cheek. “Richie, I love you,” 

Richie tackled Eddie onto the bed, leaning over him. “Say that again,”

Eddie’s flushed face lit up. “I love you,” 

Richie kissed the boy’s lips, then all over his face, then down his neck, mapping out the body he knew better than his own. “Again,”

“I love you,” 

Richie slipped a finger into the top of Eddie’s pants, laying his head on the boy's soft stomach. “May I?”

Eddie bit his lip, nodding. Richie took that as a yes. 

“Place your bets now how their lovers quarrel ends,” Stan commented, leaning back against the wall. His friends laughed, Mike rolling his eyes good-heartedly. 

“I hope they finally get their shit together,” Bev expressed, draping herself over Ben’s back. “I’m tired of watching them go back and forth like this,” 

Bill looked a bit lost, “You all take thuh-this Richie and Ed-Eddie joke pretty sur-ser-seriously,”

Stan looked over at Mike who bit back a smile. Of course Bill would be dense enough to not see it. 

“Bill honey,” Bev began, “We’re only half-joking,” 

Bill made a face. “What?”

“Bill they fuck,” Stan replied bluntly, much to Beverly’s delight. “I’d know, I have to sleep through it,”

“Keep your head up king,” Beverly commended. Bill’s face was a bright red. 

“R-r-really?” He grabbed Mike’s arm. “ _ Really?”  _

“Yes Bill,” Mike answered simply. 

“Christ,”

The losers laughed. 


End file.
